


Gourmand

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [185]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of sybarite. The caterers realize Tony is a gourmand as he starts picking choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/03/1999 for the word [gourmand](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/03/gourmand).
> 
> gourmand  
> One who eats to excess.  
> A lover of good food.
> 
> This is a continuation of [gewgaw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713152), [effulgence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6726118), and [sybarite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8215568).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Gourmand

Tony drew back from the kiss. “Are you ok?” He whispered in Gibbs ear. 

Gibbs nodded, but did not offer anything more.

Tony squeezed his hand and turned back to Abby signalling for her to continue. They slowly made their way through the options. As Tony made his choices for the wedding feast, he couldn’t help noticing the gathering crowd. “Uh Abbs?”

“Huh?” Abby asked, confused, stopping in the middle of what she was talking about to look at Tony.

“What’s with all the people?” Tony questioned.

Before Abby could respond, one of the people spoke up with a french accent. “So you are a gourmand, Monsieur?”

“What if he is?” Gibbs grumbled immediately protective of Tony and not at all sure what was going on.

Abby jumped in before Gibbs could get more belligerent. “Gibbs these are the possible choices for caterer. They all agreed to come to this neutral location, so that we didn’t have to go to a million places to figure out who and what you’d be going with. Give them a chance please?” Abby used her puppy dog eyes on Gibbs, which didn’t really work, but he subsided a bit.

“Yes?” Tony drawled out slowly also not sure where this was going.

“Please, you must try this menu if you are a Gourmand. It will tease your taste buds in a way only a gourmand would recognize.” The caterer encouraged, pulling out some samples that were not part of the original set as he hadn’t realized he had a gourmand on hand.

That immediately started a slew of protests from the other caterers who also brought out samples demanding that Tony try them as well. 

Tony’s head was spinning with all the new foods being offered, so Gibbs stepped in again. “Enough. Tony may be a gourmand, but I’m not and most of the guests won’t be either. So unless the gourmand food is suitable for us normal folk as well. We’ll stick with what we have already.”

The caterers all started talking at once over each other so that no one could understand anything.

Gibbs growled. “You all need to calm down and talk in an orderly fashion or we’re leaving right now.”

The caterers immediately stopped talking and stared at Gibbs shocked. Gibbs nudged Tony to deal with them. He didn’t want to be here and his patience was already worn thin. Tony, however, ignored the caterers focusing on Gibbs instead. “That was so hot.” He whispered grabbing Gibbs and pulling him into a deep kiss practically dipping Gibbs as he tried to consume the man.

The kiss was so hot that Abby was getting turned on just watching it. It also had the benefit of reducing the caterers to complete silence and some of the more prejudiced caterers huffed and left. Abby waved them off cheerfully knowing that her boys would be happier with someone that didn’t have issues with their relationship anyway.


End file.
